


meet me there at midnight

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: The Flammable Fragments [16]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Beatrice is that one friend who encourages questionable ideas.





	meet me there at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://virtualfindingsdocumented.tumblr.com/post/184143658829/made-up-fic-title-meet-me-there-at-midnight).

“The pool here is so big. I wish I could swim in there.”

Beatrice smiled.

“Why don’t you?”

“They don’t let kids our age take swimming classes.” R said. “We have to wait two more years.”

Beatrice’s smile grew. R immediately regretted telling her about this. She should have known it wasn’t a good idea.

“No.” She said.

“Why not?” Beatrice asked. “No one will know.”

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, before R gave up.

“Okay. Just once!”

“Good! Meet me there at midnight.”


End file.
